Rönesans
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'était pas à sa place avec les autres. Qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Mais quoi ? Qui ?... Valentine & Rhadamanthe.


Hey hey hey ! Bienvenue à toi, humble mortel qui foule ma demeure divine. Je suis honoré... Que ? Ah non, c'est pas le bon texte ça ! Rha, foutus papiers ! Que disais-je donc ? Heu... Oh, et bien, comme vous pouvez le voir, j'écris encore, de temps en temps. Et c'est un bel exploit vu tout ce que je dois faire, croyez-moi ! Dans tous les cas, je suis contente d'avoir enfin fini ce petit OS. A l'origine, j'avais demandé, lors d'une période d'ennui, une idée pour écrire sur un Spectre à ma chère **Épinespourpres**. Je ne sais pas du tout si j'ai respectée ce qu'elle voulait à l'origine, la pauvre... Ma très chère amie, pardonne-moi d'avance si je déçois tes attentes .

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je me contente de transformer honteusement l'oeuvre de **Kurumada** à ma sauce histoire de vous faire rêver... D'accord, de ME faire rêver, mais passons...

Pour la petite histoire, "_Rönesans_" signifie "_Renaissance_" en Turc. Valentine est né à Chypre et notre ami Wikipédia m'a en effet informé que, là-bas, ils parlent Turc et Grec, donc bon... Et puis cela faisait jolie, voilà !

Bonne lecture en tout cas ~

Rönesans

* * *

**Pour beaucoup, l'avenir rêvé n'est souvent que le retour à un passé idéalisé.**

* * *

Une goutte qui tombe au loin, éclaboussant un sol sombre. Une autre qui suit le même chemin, creusant un peu plus la roche ancienne dans laquelle l'eau a fini, avec les siècles, par se creuser un passage, patiemment, lentement, perfidement. La pierre grise, marquée par des crevasses plus ou moins larges, était le seul élément qu'on pouvait voir aux alentours. Haute, semblant tailler dans un seul bloc, certaines parties s'élevaient largement alors que d'autres se terminaient abruptement. Elle était partout, ne laissant que de minces passages pour avancer à travers elle et peu de points de repères pour espérer se guider. De temps en temps, un mince filet d'humidité s'en écoulait. Mais pas âme qui vive ici.

Au-dessus de lui, le ciel, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était d'un noir d'encre. Ni lune ni étoiles ne venaient l'éclairer. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas espérer de soleil non plus. Une lumière rougeâtre éclairait vaguement les lieux. De temps en temps, au fil de son avancement, il pouvait voir des torches, preuve, s'il en fallait une, que des êtres, quel qu'ils soient, vivaient bien par ici. Mais il n'avait encore croisé personne. Pourtant, un peu plus tôt, en haut d'un promontoire de la même pierre qui l'entourait, il avait vu un large château dominer le territoire et des bâtiments un poil plus modestes qui l'entouraient. Tout était flou, comme ce que l'on pouvait voir lorsque l'air était trop chaud et que la vision se brouillait. Sa tête s'était mise à lui faire mal.

S'il s'était mis en route vers eux, rien ne lui confirmait maintenant qu'il était bien dans la bonne direction. Le paysage qui l'entourait était tellement semblable qu'il pourrait tourner en rond sans s'en rendre compte. Au loin, un cri déchira l'air. Encore un. Douleur, peur, colère, haine... Que se passait-il donc en ses lieux si sordides pour que de tels sons lui parviennent ?

Mais la question la plus importante qui revenait en boucle dans son esprit était: _où était-il ?_ Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il avait pu se retrouver sur cette berge, il y a certainement des heures de cela. Il avait juste ouvert les yeux, debout, près de ce fleuve aux eaux aussi sombres que le ciel qui le surplombait. Un vague clapotis lui parvenait, comme si une chose, qu'elle quel soit, s'éloignait de lui, dans cette brume qui l'empêchait de voir la rive d'en face. Il n'y avait qu'un vague sentier qui s'enfonçait dans ce qu'il avait pris pour une falaise et qui se trouvait être le commencement de ce labyrinthe de pierres. Il avait cherché dans ses souvenirs, il ne connaissait pas la raison de sa présence ici. Alors il s'était mis en route, dans l'espoir de trouver les réponses qui lui faisaient actuellement défaut.

Il avait marché longtemps. A chaque fois qu'il tournait à un embranchement, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne devrait pas voir ça. Qu'il se trompait. Que ce paysage montagneux ne devrait pas être là. Pourquoi ? Une nouvelle goutte sembla tomber non loin. Son écho résonna étrangement en lui. Sa tête lui semblait lourde et son cœur lui faisait mal. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient désagréablement, du fait du silence trop pesant qui l'entourait sans doute. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il marchait. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il devrait encore marcher. Chaque pas lui semblait de plus en plus dur. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre quand une stalagmite se déroba sous sa main. La roche sembla enfin lui laisser un peu plus d'espace et il se retrouva au bord d'un large ravin. Sur la plaine qui lui faisait face, ses yeux ne distinguaient rien. Son cœur se crispa soudainement dans sa poitrine, l'obligeant à agripper son torse avec une exclamation douloureuse. Ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il bascula dans le vide.

Son corps roula un instant sur le sol dur. Des cailloux s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, l'ouvrant par endroit. Mais cette douleur n'était rien à celle qui se propageait dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose tentait d'aspirer son cœur hors de lui. Il n'avait même plus assez de souffle pour crier. Étendu sur le dos, ses os et muscles le faisant souffrir de toute part, ses yeux désormais vitreux tentèrent de se fixer sur ce qu'il désignait toujours comme le ciel. Allait-il mourir ?...

Un flash.

Un plafond d'un blanc éclatant et des silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Il n'entendait rien. Tout lui semblait... Brouiller. Comme s'il était sous l'eau. Cette pensée amusa son esprit à l'agonie. Il n'y avait pas de plafond sous l'eau voyons. Un visage qui se pencha vers lui, troublant la douce vision de ce qui le surplombait. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer les traits du visage qui lui faisait face. Il ne voyait pas ses lèvres bouger. Il n'entendait toujours rien. Pourtant, un écho résonna à nouveau non loin de lui. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher. Quelqu'un... Quelque chose l'appelait ?

_Valentine..._

Ce n'était pas un son que son ouïe détectait. C'était... Interne. Comme s'il s'appelait lui-même. Son cœur sembla battre plus vite, cognant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique. Valentine... Ce prénom de fille qu'il ne comprenait pas. On lui avait souvent demandé "_pourquoi tes parents t'ont appelé comme cela ?_"et il haussait les épaules, vaguement gêné. Il leur avait posé la question, plus d'une fois. La réponse était toujours la même. Ils avaient "sentit" qu'aucun autre nom ne pouvait lui convenir. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un prénom pareil... Avec sa peau trop pâle et sa chevelure trop claire qu'il refusait de couper court, on le prenait déjà bien assez pour une femme. Il ne pouvait même pas dire sa date de naissance sans obtenir de sourires narquois. Quelle stupidité.

A nouveau ces cieux noirs. Mais était-ce vraiment le ciel ? Les yeux perdu dans son immensité, il en venait à se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une sorte de haut plafond, semblable à une grotte. Cela pourrait expliquer les pierres qui l'entouraient jusqu'alors. Mais avait-ce vraiment de l'importance maintenant ? Son corps était trop lourd pour qu'il ne bouge. Un autre écho le traversa. Une image de sang et d'êtres désincarnés s'imprima derrière ses rétines closes. Il se força à les rouvrir pour ne plus la voir.

A nouveau cet endroit blanc. Une lumière passa devant ses yeux. Tout semblait bouger vite autour de lui... Et en même temps étrangement lentement. Il sentit une pointe d'irritation lui venir. Ne pouvait-il être en paix ? On se pencha à nouveau vers lui mais il ne voyait pas vraiment la personne qui cherchait à attirer son attention. Tout cela lui était... Etranger. Oui, c'était le mot. Il se sentait étranger à ce qui l'entourait. Il l'avait toujours été en fait. Sans qu'il en connaisse la raison, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il ne pouvait pas décrire cette sensation qui ne le quittait pas, mais elle était là. Il ne pouvait se lier à personne véritablement. Il essayait, d'autres avaient essayés aussi. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le retenait. Il trouvait ceux qui l'entouraient ignorants, totalement incapable de comprendre la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit. Incapable de le comprendre. Ils étaient si... Si stupides, si ennuyant ! Il avait beau faire des efforts, il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Son âme cherchait autre chose.

Des combats. Du sang. La mort, omniprésente. L'excitation qui couvre sa peau d'un frisson d'impatience. L'adrénaline qui se déverse dans ses veines. Une voix forte qui donnait des ordres et lui qui les exécutait. Il rêvait de combats, étant enfant. Du bruit du métal qui s'entrechoquait et d'explosions puissantes. D'armures et de vaillants combattants. Ses rêves n'avaient cessé de s'intensifier avec l'âge et il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils cessent. Quand il dormait, il était bien. Ses rêves, bien que flous, lui paraissaient réels. Même mieux: il se sentait complet. Ce vide qui faisait qu'il ne se liait à personne n'existait pas dans ses songes.

Un écho. Délicieux écho qui le ramenaient vers ses terres sombres et hostiles qu'il avait traversées. Il avait toujours mal, allongé sur ce sol inconfortable. Mais son cœur avait repris un rythme plus calme. La douleur qui rongeait son corps se dispersait petit à petit. Une douce chaleur commençait à l'envelopper.

_Valentine !_

Il aurait voulu agresser la personne qui osait troubler quiétude dans laquelle il s'enfonçait. Ces personnes dans cette salle blanche qui cherchait à le retenir de quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas encore. Ne pouvaient-ils le laisser ? Il détestait l'agitation. Qu'ils étaient donc stupides, ses mortels...

Dans ce monde emplis de ténèbres aussi, quelqu'un s'accroupit à ses côtés. Un cliquetis métallique. La respiration extrêmement lente, il vit le visage d'un homme blond se pencher vers lui. Il ne le connaissait pas, cet homme au visage si mur malgré la jeunesse de ses traits. Il ne le connaissait pas, et pourtant, il sût instinctivement qu'il n'avait rien de stupides comme tous ceux qui l'avaient entouré jusque-là. Il ne le connaissait pas mais il se sentit bien. Il respirait à peine mais son cœur se remit à battre de plus belle. Douce mélodie d'un bonheur qu'il avait cherché sans comprendre.

- Tu es dans un sale état dit-moi...

Cette voix grave... Il rassembla ses forces de façon à fixer ses yeux sur lui. Cette voix par contre, il l'a connaissait bien. C'était celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis des années. Celles qui donnaient des ordres, celles à qui il savait qu'il devait obéir. Était-ce possible ?

Rêves qui deviennent réels. Vie désirée.

Echo. Résonance du passé. Il était ici chez lui.

Il devina plus qu'il ne sentit le bras de l'autre se glisser sous son dos pour l'aider à se redresser, l'appuyant contre lui. Il fut immédiatement bien. Comme s'il ne pouvait, ne devait pas être ailleurs.

Echo. Scène de bataille. Bien plus intense et détaillée que tous les rêves qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Il avait une armure également. De longues ailes noires. Il contrastait avec les créatures qui l'entouraient. Des beautés présages de morts. Des êtres désincarnés, aux bras et jambes couvertes de plumes et aux torses de femmes. Et cette voix grave qu'il ne cessait de suivre, qu'il ne pouvait que suivre, qu'il voulait suivre. Il lui donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait. Il mourrait de ses mains autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Il lui devait tout.

- Comment as-tu pu arriver ici sans être mort ?...

Echo. Retour brutal à cette salle blanche, austère, haïssable. Des silhouettes qui l'entouraient toujours. Il crut distinguer du vert. Des masques peut-être. Ou des blouses. Mais il n'entendait toujours rien. Un lent sourire s'étira sur son visage fin alors qu'il fixait le dallage du plafond. Il n'avait rien à faire dans ce monde. Il le savait, il l'avait toujours su. On cherchait désespérément à le sauver ici, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait mourir, il voulait enfin poser le fardeau de cette vie mortelle qui l'oppressait et l'empêchait de reprendre les armes. Qui l'empêchait de dévoiler ses pouvoirs. Son âme n'était déjà plus véritablement ici. Elle errait déjà aux Enfers, cherchant avec espoir à retrouver celui à qui elle était liée. Il n'y avait qu'un corps ici et un cœur qu'on ne cessait de ranimer.

Que ses mortels étaient stupides.

Sur l'écran du moniteur à ses côtés, une ligne horizontale s'afficha, suivie d'un bip sonore qu'il n'entendit pas. A 20 ans, Valentine, ce jeune Chypriote, venait de s'éteindre. Valentine de la Harpie s'éveillait enfin là où était sa place. Auprès de son Dieu. Auprès de son Seigneur. Auprès de son maître. Il rouvrit ses yeux clairs qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermées et posa son regard sur le visage de celui qu'il servait depuis tant de siècles.

- J'étais pressé de vous rejoindre, Seigneur Rhadamanthe... Chuchota-t-il.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Juge qui l'aida à se mettre debout. La pierre avait disparue autour de lui, remplacer par ce paysage qu'il connaissait tant. Les Enfers. Ses prisons. Il inspira à pleins poumons une bise chargée de soufre alors qu'un cri de désespoir résonnait au loin. Délicatement, répondant à son Cosmos qui s'élevait enfin, son Surplis vint recouvrir son corps et il sentit dans son esprit se rétablir le lien qu'il partageait avec ses chères Harpies. Il repoussa une mèche indisciplinée de son visage et posa genoux à terre devant le Spectre de la Wyverne:

- Pardonnez mon retard Seigneur.

- ... Bienvenue chez toi Valentine.

Echo. Le dernier. Ses souvenirs étaient de retour. Il était prêt à reprendre sa place. Il était chez lui. Il avait retrouvé son armure. Il était auprès de celui à qui il avait offert son âme.

Il était bien.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher.

- Tu es mon second après tout.

La prochaine Guerre Sainte pouvait débuter. Près du Seigneur Rhadamanthe, il pouvait tout affronter.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Tiny ~


End file.
